Patent document 1 described below discloses an apparatus for assisting in work of disassembling home electric appliances and OA products to collect reusable parts therefrom. This apparatus stores data about factories and workers beforehand. When information for identification of a waste article, which is an object to be processed, is inputted, the apparatus calculates costs and man-hour required to dispose of the waste article, kinds of parts that can be collected from the waste article, and the number of the parts. Thus, the apparatus plays a role of assisting in determining appropriate costs required for the disposal, and in carrying out efficient work.